We're not different at all
by ScarletKittyKat
Summary: That night, in that moment. Just one night, one night with drinks and secrets. Was it really the alcohol talking, or was it the truth? A drunk mans saying is the sober mans thoughts, for them maybe that was true.


**Heyo everyone! This is a short one-shot with Sun and Yang. It's my surprise for The Wardward Typhoon, he gave me an idea and I told him that it would be his surprise. So credit to him, for this story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Sun sighed leaning back against the wall, his eyes scanning the sky. Watching the stars twinkle. He could hear the music coming from downstairs, along with the sounds of laughter of other students. Sure he enjoyed dances, since he could dance really well and he loved the music. But tonight, he just didn't feel like dancing anymore. So after his dance with Blake he traveled up to the roof, not wanting to be in the crowd anymore. When he heard the door open he looked over spotting Yang, holding some sort of case. "Sup monkey boy, I've got some drinks. Wanna share?"

"Drinks Blondie?" He scooted sitting up more. Yang sat down next to him making sure her dress didn't ride up. "Whatcha got?" He asked pulling one of the bottles out of the case, giving a whistle. "Damn Apple cider, ain't you fancy. Isn't this against school rules?" He asked twisting the top off, Yang snorted doing the same. "Now, does it really look like I care?" She said grinning taking a sip from the bottle.

"That Glynda lady would whoop your ass if she found out… you know she actually scares me." He said twirling his bottle setting it next to him. "Scares you?"

"Hell yeah, she's got that glare that could kill." He shuddered remembering the food fight team RWBY and JNPR had, sure it was cool. But after he saw how Glynda reacted, he was outta there.

"Wussy…" Sun rolled his eyes looking over at the other blonde. "Come on, you can't tell me that she doesn't scare you?" Yang hummed bringing the bottle to her lips. "She does sometimes… but half the time I just don't care." Sun chuckled bringing his arms behind his head. Silence fell upon the two, they just sat there looking out into the night. That was until Yang decided to break the silence.

"So… monkey boy… you and Blake?" Sun chuckled, huffing as he crossed his leg over the other. "What about her?" He said taking another drink. "You two dating? You both look like you've got a thing for each other" Sun chuckled at this pulling another bottle out of the case. "Nah, sure she's cute but… I don't know."

"You don't know? It's either you do, and you just don't want to tell me or… you really don't know and you are avoiding the question." Yang said slamming her bottle down giving a short burp, before picking another bottle up as well.

"I guess… she's like a sister to me." Yang snorted. "Good monkey boy, cause even if you did like her it would even work out… in the slightest." At this Sun raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yang grinned elbowing him in the shoulder. "Well… don't tell anyone but she's actually dating someone… two people in fact."

"Two? Damn, now you gotta tell me Blondie, you can't leave me hanging. Who?" Yang chuckled. "Weiss and Ruby, I actually got them all together."

Sun cocked an eyebrow shaking her head. "Damn, Weiss _and_ Ruby? How, how'd you get them together?"

Yang took a quick drink grinning. "Well, funny story. So I learned a few months ago that Blake liked the both of them, and she was freaking out. That was before she told me, I had to practically get it out of her. So after all of that she was nervous as hell to be around the two, so me being the _love doctor,_ " She wiggled her eyebrows. "I came up with a plan and surprisingly it worked," She paused setting her drink down, shifting in her spot.

"The plan, what was it?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there. So, what I did was tell Blake to go to this diner downtown. I had Pyrrha tell Weiss that she should go with her and Jaune, and Nora and Ren told Ruby. Lo behold, none of us showed up. All besides Ruby, Blake and Weiss." Sun chuckled rolling his eyes at what he had just listening to.

"So, they all went down there? Then what?" Yang nodded finishing off her drink. "They stayed at the diner having met each other, and from what I heard they all had a fun time."

"There had to be more, that can't be it."

"Well, I had to stay at team JNPRs dorm, no joke. I didn't think any of them had it in them, I don't remember how long they were in there for. But from what I heard Blake was also on her heat cycle." Sun whistled shaking his head downing the rest of his drink.

"You're one sneaky girl Long, you know that. And lucky they didn't beat your ass." Yang chuckled nodding giving a shrug. "Nah, they thanked me. After they ran me across the school however."

Sun chuckled. "It's ok, I'm a sneaky person too. You know how Neptune is afraid of water?"

"He's afraid of water?" She asked holding her hand over her mouth chuckling a little. "Yeah well he is, don't know how or why but he is. So it was the first time I ever met him, it was during our initiation as well. I could tell that whenever we went near water he would freak out a little, trying to be the _cool guy_ and all. So being the nice guy I was ' _accidentally'_ pushed him in and well that was how I learned how he was afraid of water. I still don't think he accepted my apology."

Yang chuckled shaking her head. "Guess I have blackmail now." She teasingly said finishing off her second drink, she giggled a little. "So Blondie, what do you like to do for fun? I realize that I never really have talked to you, I only ever talked to Blake." Yang hummed. "Well, I like training… video games… not really one for books…" She paused putting her finger to her chin. "Yeah, I like to box as well." Sun chuckled. "I like those things as well, I don't know how Blake reads like a book a day. Do you see how many books she reads?" Yang laughed.

"Duh… I live with her, and have you seen the smutty books that girl reads." She whistled. "They sure are smutty." Sun grinned taking another sip. "So, you got your hands on one of them?" Yang nodded grabbing another drink. "She hasn't noticed yet, it's one of the earlier books. So if she finishes the whole series she might want it… buttttttt there is like I don't know… twenty or so in the whole series. I don't really pay attention." This time Sun whistled. "You'll have to show me sometime." Yang nodded taking another sip, she was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol. The two continued to talk about things that they had in common; games, shows, movies, anything that came up. They just talked and talked the night away, soon finishing all the alcohol Yang had brought. Being only eight bottles, four each. Both having short alcohol tolerance at their age, having shown in the slurred speech.

"Damn, these are surprisingly stronger than I thought." Sun slurred a little, setting the bottle off to the side he let out a little burp. Yang giggled finishing her last bottle.

She hummed leaning over, she didn't know she was but her head landed on his shoulder. "Oops, sorry." She whispered earning a chuckle from him. "Nah it's fine Blondie." He said taking a deep breath. He could smell lavender, it was strong making his nose flare. That smell intoxicating his sensors, sending them on a high. He took another deep breath, his heart pounding against his chest. Why? Could she hear his heartbeat? Who was to blame him, a really _really_ hot girl was sitting right next to him, leaning on him. When he meant hot, he meant hot. Wait was that just the alcohol talking?

"Yang…"

"Hm?"

"Can I uh…" He coughed slightly, scratching the back of his head. "Can I… kiss you?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Can you kiss me?"

He felt his cheeks heat up a little. "Only if you want to I mean…" Yang rolled her eyes. "Quit your yapping monkey boy, I didn't say no." She said resting her hands on his face. "Well, you didn't say yes either." He whispered, yup definitely the alcohol talking. "Well… this is my yes." She whispered leaning forward.

Their lips touched in a slow kiss, before it deepened. Both could taste the alcohol they just had consumed, sweet apple crisp with a tangy after taste. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but air was a necessity to the human body. So they had to comply. They sat there for a few, both grinning. Yup, it was definitely the alcohol. Or… was it? Was it really the alcohol? Maybe it was the alcohol, but they didn't really care anymore. Right now, in this moment, that one moment. It was just the two of them.

"I don't think I want to wear this dress anymore, Sun...it's uh, little hot." Yang whispered shifting herself to sit in his lap.

"I was thinking the same thing Blondie, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Be sure to go check out TWT stories he has some great ones, along with a few collaborations we've done. Stay shiny!**


End file.
